<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe In My Arms Again by NobleSenpapiChulo, WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687418">Safe In My Arms Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSenpapiChulo/pseuds/NobleSenpapiChulo'>NobleSenpapiChulo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons/pseuds/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons'>WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - World War II, Bill goes by William, British Dipper, Dipper goes by Mason, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Texan Bill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:56:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSenpapiChulo/pseuds/NobleSenpapiChulo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons/pseuds/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason swiveled in his stool to study the man once more. Many eyes in the bar were glued to the singer but his eyes were locked to the man behind her. Mason observed him in fascination. The man’s blonde hair was slicked back and shining brightly beneath the stage lights and his gold eyes shimmering in delight as he played a short, jazzy tune that accompanied the trumpet player and the female voice. </p><p>“Still haven’t found them yet?” Nathaniel asked, his gaze lingering on the singer and her groupies as he gestured to the tattoo on Mason’s wrist. </p><p>The admiral let out a sigh and rubbed at the name on his wrist. “No luck. But being in the middle of a war and stuck in either Churchill’s conference rooms, or on my ship, doesn’t help.” He explained, the name feeling like acid on his skin, as frustration ate away at him. “Of course, I get letters from Mabel and the rest of the family back in Liverpool,” He smiled sadly. “But it’d be nice to get a letter from a sweetheart. Some loving words of encouragement like the rest of the blokes get.” His chuckle was short-lived as it died out.</p><p> </p><p>Or, an AU featuring our boys during WWII, with minor Cinderella elements thrown into the mix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest &amp; Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe In My Arms Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“How I long for that moment when… When the world is free, we’ll be close as can be safe in my arms again.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason held an amused smile on his lips as he swirled the scotch in his glass. How anyone could hold a party in the middle of a bloody war was beyond him. He took a sip from his glass, feeling the burning at the back of his throat before he turned to look at the singer. Across the small make-shift dance floor surrounded by tables full of patrons was a stage. The singer was in civilian clothing, too nice to be living in poverty but that’s not who caught his eye. His eyes caught on the piano player behind her. A blonde man dressed in a brown uniform, a U.S. bomber jacket laying beside him on the stool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pilot? What’s an American pilot doing in London?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender grabbed the rag he’d been wiping the counters with and slung it over his shoulder as he explained. “From what I’ve heard,” Mason turned his attention to the bartender. “They’re here refueling before taking off tomorrow night. Another siege attempt on Berlin.” He made a vague gesture towards the left side of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason followed the gesture to find a few more American pilots drinking away their fears. He turned back towards the bartender and nodded. “Figures.” He sighed and took another sip. He placed the glass back on the counter and watched the bartender refill it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you end up here, Pines?” The bartender chuckled. “With Churchill breathing down your neck along with all of the other generals, I thought you didn’t leave the war rooms anymore.” He teased.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette pack. He dropped it on the counter and frowned as he felt around for a lighter. “Magically procure a light for me and I’ll tell you, Nathaniel.” He bargained with a glint of amusement in his blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel smirked as he pulled out a lighter and ashtray from under the counter and gave it to him. “Now tell me your tale of woe, I’m curious.” he encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brendan Bracken, the bloody bastard. Told me, and I quote, ‘Mason, you need to go out tonight.’ So he threw me out of the treasury building and tacked on, ‘Go have a life for a night.’ He gave me this stupid pocket watch,” he pulled out the shiny silver annoyance and placed it on the counter. “So I could ‘watch the time’ before slamming the door in my face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel let out a bark of laughter, “You always manage to make me laugh, my friend,” He grinned and picked up the pocket watch. Nathaniel held it up to the light and gave it the jeweler’s examination look. “Damn, that’s an expensive bloody watch.” He placed it back down and slid it over to Mason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is, he’s the Prime Minister’s private secretary after all. The wee Irish lad has more money than he could ever spend on potatoes.” He joked offhandedly as he plucked the watch off the bartop and slid it back into his jacket pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel shot him a teasing glare. “You be polite to us Irish folk, ya hear, ya damn Brit?” He scolded in his best impression of his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am!” Mason joked right back as Nathaniel held a proud look on his face. Mason finally lit his cigarette, pausing a moment to take a breath before letting the smoke out in a sigh. “Now that I’ve spilled my newfound freedom to you, tell me more about the Americans here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender nodded, turning his attention to the group. “Well, from what I’ve gathered, they’re P-51 Mustang pilots. From the drunken mumblings I heard from a few of their officers, they’re escorting a B-17 crew to Berlin for a mass bombing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. We’re in the middle of a bloody war after all.” Mason ashed his cigarette in the small dish in front of him before taking another drag. “Whose head flyboy?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one playing the piano,” Nathaniel told him, as he nodded towards the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason swiveled in his stool to study the man once more. Many eyes in the bar were glued to the singer but his eyes were locked to the man behind her. Mason observed him in fascination. The man’s blonde hair was slicked back and shining brightly beneath the stage lights and his gold eyes shimmering in delight as he played a short, jazzy tune that accompanied the trumpet player and the female voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still haven’t found them yet?” Nathaniel asked, his gaze lingering on the singer and her groupies as he gestured to the tattoo on Mason’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The admiral let out a sigh and rubbed at the name on his wrist. “No luck. But being in the middle of a war and stuck in either Churchill’s conference rooms, or on my ship, doesn’t help.” He explained, the name feeling like acid on his skin, as frustration ate away at him. “Of course, I get letters from Mabel and the rest of the family back in Liverpool,” He smiled sadly. “But it’d be nice to get a letter from a sweetheart. Some loving words of encouragement like the rest of the blokes get.” His chuckle was short-lived as it died out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing from your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason held a melancholic smile on his face at the memories. “Mom’s dead, dad’s been MIA since Mabel and I were kids after he dumped us off with our great-uncles.” He rolled his eyes at the thought of that man and took a swig of his scotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mason…” Nathaniel trailed off, his concern clear in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette sighed and took one more inhale of his smoke before putting it out. “Don’t worry about me, Nathaniel. Once this bloody war is over, I’m sure I can find my mysterious William Cipher and bring him home to the sisters-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a record scratch in Nathaniel’s head as he replayed the name again and again. “Run that by me one more time?” He interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason tilted his head like a confused puppy. “What?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel let out a sigh. “The name, Mason, the name.” He drawled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William Cipher?” Mason responded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there had been a drink in his mouth, Nathaniel would have accidentally spit it out at that moment. “Holy shit.” He sputtered in shock, his eyes wide in a mix of curiosity and surprise. The song had ended and applause filled the room. “The Virgin Mary is smiling on you tonight, Pines.” Nathaniel gave his friend a wide toothy grin, “I’ll be right back,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason curiously followed his friend’s figure as he left the safety of the bar and made his way over to the stage. He watched Nathaniel conversing with the singer while making a few gestures towards the piano player before he too joined in their conversation. Mason snatched his drink off the counter and took a sip as he watched them for a few moments before Nathaniel gestured back towards him. The blonde’s gaze met his in a look of surprise but also complete and utter joy. Mason blushed at the awkward staring contest before he fully turned back towards the bar and swirled the amber liquid in his glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is he up to?” He whispered to himself as he stared at his glass as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better start calling me the Blue Fairy because I just granted your wish, my friend.” Nathaniel drawled as he once again stood in front of Mason from behind the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My what-” Mason began only to get cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mason Pines?” A man asked from beside him. He turned in his seat to face the same flyboy that had been playing the piano. Mason gave him a nod and watched an excited smile blossom on his face. “My name is William,” Mason’s heart skipped a beat. “William Cipher.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair agreed to meet the next night in Half Moon park. After a long conversation that continued to closing time, they had agreed to meet once again before William left for Berlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we finally found each other and I’m leaving for a mission in an hour.” William pouted as they stood under the cover of the gazebo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason chuckled at the pouty expression on the blonde’s face and gently intertwined their hands. “You’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ve got you now, darling.” He flirted, his American Texan accent thick and warm like honey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason turned a bit pink in the cheeks at the sudden nickname but he smiled nonetheless. “Yes, you do.” He leaned over and rested his head on William’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had something to bring with me, a good luck charm of sorts,” William remarked as he gave Mason’s hand a gentle squeeze. “If I could bring you with me, I would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made the brunette chuckle. Mason thought for a few moments before an idea came to mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pocket watch he’d received as a gift. “Here,” He placed it in William’s palm and wrapped his fingers around it. “This was a gift I received for my latest promotion. I found you hours later,  so, I think it’s the luckiest thing I own.” He gushed with an excited grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William returned the smile and brought Mason’s hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of his hand. “I’ll make sure you get it back in one piece.” He replied before pulling Mason into his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason let out a surprised squeak of embarrassment before he rested his head against William’s shoulder. “I expect you to come back to me in one piece too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mason had expected news within a few days. But he never heard a thing as the days bled into weeks and then a month. All he knew was that William had gone MIA during the siege of Berlin. No one could find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone, Nathaniel.” He murmured as he stared down into his glass of scotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel gave him a gloomy smile. “I don’t believe that, Mason. I don’t think you do either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason shook his head. “I have to be reasonable. It’s been a month with no word, no sighting,” He carded a hand through his hair. “He just vanished off the face of the Earth. They couldn’t find his body, just his tags.” He exclaimed as he slumped over on the counter, a harsh grip on the said dog tags hanging off his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel sighed and gently rubbed at Mason’s shoulder in sympathy. “They never found his body, hold onto hope, Mason. I’m sure he’ll come home soon.” The brunette wearily nodded and took the last swig of his scotch. He set the glass down along with a few coins as he stood up. “Where on Earth are you going?” He questioned as Mason began heading towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason turned back to his friend with a sad smile. “Where do you think?” That was all he said before he stepped out into the pouring rain. The chill of the rain began seeping into his uniform as he followed the brick sidewalk down the lonely and quiet London streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of the damp grass in the spring rain was comforting as he made his way into Half Moon park. The gazebo he’d been under with William was now half in a pile of rubble. A small patch of grass with just one bench was the only thing left untouched by the war. He let out a sigh and sat down, questioning if the wood would break beneath his weight for a few moments. When he was sure it wouldn’t he slumped over holding his head in his hands in defeat. Sure, being a little tipsy played into his sorrows, but never having the chance to be with his soulmate was devastating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In his letters with Mabel, he’d learned his sister and her wife were adopting a child. Of course, he was delighted, but he was also envious, and he hated it. He despised being jealous of his sister’s happiness when he was risking his life every day for the good of their country. He clutched at William’s tags, the only part of his soul mate that he had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away, Nathaniel.” Mason muttered. He sniffled and wiped away the few stray tears rolling down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I checked, my name wasn’t Nathaniel, darling.” A familiar accent drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason’s head shot up so quickly he thought he might’ve broken his neck for a moment. William stood before him with the same toothy grin, a few bandages on his face, an eye patch, and a black cane in his hand. “Oh thank God!” Mason shouted as he wrapped his arms around William’s neck pulling him into a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>William let out a soft noise of discomfort. “Ribs, darling. Careful of my ribs.” He sputtered out with a cough as Mason jerked back in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde chuckled. “It’s fine.” He said with a smile. William reached up and caressed Mason’s cheek before leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason grinned. “I thought I said to come home in one piece?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William smiled at the joke as he wrapped an arm around Mason’s shoulder. “Well, is a broken model okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Mason replied. He thought for a few moments. “What do you plan to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was forced into early retirement. So,” He drew it out with a teasing tone. “I hope you like having a permanent snuggle buddy.” He joked.</span>
</p><p><span>Mason smiled at the thought. “I do like the sound of that.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Then that settles things, darling. Now all that’s left is this,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it as Mason let out a gasp of surprise. “Now that we found each other, even with our names marking our skin, I want everyone to know how much you mean to me.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Will,” Mason gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I woke up in the hospital, the doc told me I’d been in a coma for almost two weeks. He told me the pocket watch I had with me had been smashed to a million pieces. So when I realized I couldn’t return your watch, I thought a ring made from the gold would be the best thing to return instead.” He extended the box to Mason who looked at it in fascination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason gently pulled the ring from the box. “This is made from the metal of my watch?” He reiterated. William nodded as Mason continued to look at it. He watched the brunette put it on and smile at it. “Well, I’ll be a bloody wazzock. You even got the size right. How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Total guess,” William admitted as he shrugged. “So are you gonna keep it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your way of asking me to marry you?” Mason questioned, his eyebrow raised with a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William chuckled. “Is it working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason leaned up placing a kiss on William’s lips before he withdrew, a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>